


To Do

by ari_o (imaginarycircus), imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/ari_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlet. Steve and Danny don't feel like getting out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/gifts).



We should do laundry," Danny says instead of good morning.

"And go to the store. We're out of bread and beer," Steve says.

Danny rolls over to look at Steve. His arm is thrown over his face to block out the morning sun streaming into their bedroom. His bedroom. No, their bedroom--Danny still isn't used to that shared possession. He rolls the words silently around in his mouth tasting them, testing their textures. Us is lemony and smooth. Theirs is like chocolate, dark chocolate, which you should let melt on your tongue to get at the silkiness and taste the different layers of bitter and sweet.

Danny pokes Steve in and chest and says, "I thought you were programmed to rise with the dawn and swim with the dolphins?"

"You're breaking me down." Steve rolls onto his side and his eyes are bright. "You make it too hard to get out of bed."

He throws a leg across both Danny's and smooths his blond hair back from his forehead.

"Grace is coming over tomorrow and this place is a sty. I will not have my daughter wallowing in filth." Danny wags a finger at Steve.

Steve grabs the finger and kisses it. "We have all day to clean and run errands." He scoops Danny in his arms and plants a well aimed zerbert on his right pec, which makes Danny laugh, but also retaliate by grabbing the place just above Steve's hip and squeezing. They tumble about the bed tormenting one another because they know all the sensitive spots, each other's--every one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Do (the Procrastination Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193814) by [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/florahart)




End file.
